thenewstarwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheat Codes
Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 1 cheats for PC Cheat Codes In your game folder, (i.e. C:Program FilesLucasArtsSWKotOR), edit swkotor.ini and under Options add EnableCheats=1 Then when playing press ' to bring down console and enter any of these cheats below: (number) = eg. 10 up to 999 heal settreatinjury (number) setcomputeruse (number) setdemolitions (number) setstealth (number) setawareness (number) setpersuade (number) setrepair (number) setsecurity (number) setstrength (number) setdexterity (number) setconstitution (number) setintelligence (number) setwisdom (number) setcharisma (number) addexp (number) turbo invulnerability restartminigame bright addlightside (number) adddarkside (number) revealmap givecredits (number) giveitem (item name) givemed giverepair givecomspikes givesitharmor (number) warp infiniteuses whereami addlevel (number) dancedancemalak Electrical Immunity Go to Kashyyyk. Once off your ship, walk down the walkway until you meet Eli Grand, the merchant. You'll give a side-quest from his slave, but in his wares is a belt that offer 100% immunity to any damage that is electrical-based. It won't help at all against some enemies who are carrying a sword, but whenever you fight against a Dark Jedi or Malak their force lightning will flow around you instead of hurting you! They'll just have to knock you down with a lightsaber instead. Further protection against force-powers can come from Yavin IV's shop, but this is the best defense for a belt. It should cost you 8500 credit. Cheat Item Name List Item names Use one of the following values with the "giveitem name" code: *Calo Nord's Battle Armor: g_a_class8005 *Jedi Robe: g_a_jedirobe01 *Jedi Knight Robe: g_a_kghtrobe03 *Star Forge Robe: g_a_mstrrobe07 *Cardio Regulator: g_i_belt001 *Verpine Cardio Regulator: g_i_belt002 *Adrenaline Amplifier: g_i_belt003 *Advanced Adrenaline Amplifier: g_i_belt004 *Nerve Amplifying Belt: g_i_belt005 *Sound Dampening Stealth Unit: g_i_belt006 *Advanced Stealth Unit: g_i_belt007 *Eriadu Stealth Unit: g_i_belt008 *Calrissian's Utility Belt: g_i_belt009 *Stealth Field Generator: g_i_belt010 *Adrenaline Stimulator: g_i_belt011 *CNS Strength Enhancer: g_i_belt012 *Electrical Capacitance Charge: g_i_belt013 *Thermal Shield Generator: g_i_belt014 *Battle Stimulant: g_i_cmbtshot001 *Droid Light Plating Type: 1 g_i_drdltplat001 *Droid Medium Plating Type: 1 g_i_drdmdplat001 *Droid Medium Plating Type: 1 g_i_drdmdplat001 *Advanced Repair Kit: g_i_drdrepeqp002 *Security Interface Tool: g_i_drdsecspk001 *Advanced Flame Thrower: g_i_drdutldev007 *Strength Gauntlet: g_i_gauntlet01 *Eriadu Strength Gauntlets: g_i_gauntlet02 *Sith Power Gauntlets: g_i_gauntlet03 *Stabilizer Gauntlets: g_i_gauntlet04 *Bothan Machinist Gloves: g_i_gauntlet05 *Verpine Bond Gauntlets: g_i_gauntlet06 *Dominator Gauntlets: g_i_gauntlet07 *Karaken Gauntlets: g_i_gauntlet08 *Infiltrator Gloves: g_i_gauntlet09 *Cardio Package: g_i_implant101 *Response Package: g_i_implant102 *Memory Package: g_i_implant103 *Done: g_i_implant104 *Biotech Package: g_i_implant201 *Retinal Combat Implant: g_i_implant202 *Nerve Enhancement Package g_i_implant203 *The Party Selection Screen Available: g_i_implant204 *Bavakar Cardio Package: g_i_implant301 *Bavakar Reflex Enhancement Package: g_i_implant302 *Bavakar Memory Chip: g_i_implant303 *Bio-Antidote Package: g_i_implant304 *Cardio Power System: g_i_implant305 *Gordulan Reaction System: g_i_implant306 *Navaradon Regenerator: g_i_implant307 *Sith Regenerator: g_i_implant308 *Beemon Package: g_i_implant309 *Cyber Reaction System: g_i_implant310 *Light-scan Visor: g_i_mask01 *Motion Detection Goggles: g_i_mask02 *Bothan Perception Visor: g_i_mask03 *Verpine Ocular Enhancer: g_i_mask04 *Bothan Sensory Visor: g_i_mask05 *Vacuum Mask: g_i_mask06 *Sonic Nullifiers: g_i_mask07 *Aural Amplifier: g_i_mask08 *Advanced Aural Amplifier: g_i_mask09 *Neural Band: g_i_mask10 *verpine Headband: g_i_mask11 *Breath Mask: g_i_mask12 *Teta's Royal Band: g_i_mask13 *Sith Mask: g_i_mask14 *Stabilizer Mask: g_i_mask15 *Interface Band: g_i_mask16 *Demolitions Sensor: g_i_mask17 *Combat Sensor: g_i_mask18 *Stealth Field Enhancer: g_i_mask19 *Stealth Field Reinforcement: g_i_mask20 *Interface Visor: g_i_mask21 *Circlet of Saresh: g_i_mask22 *Pistol Targeting Optics: g_i_mask23 *Heavy Targeting Optics: g_i_mask24 *Blue double light saber: g_w_dblsbr001 *Red double light saber: g_w_dblsbr002 *Green double light saber: g_w_dblsbr003 *Yellow double light saber: g_w_dblsbr004 *Purple double light saber: g_w_dblsbr005 *Bastila's light saber: g_w_dblsbr006 *Blue Double Light Saber: g_w_dblsbr01 *Blue light saber: g_w_lghtsbr01 *Red light saber: g_w_lghtsbr02 *Green light saber: g_w_lghtsbr03 *Yellow light saber: g_w_lghtsbr04 *Purple light saber: g_w_lghtsbr05 *Darth Malak's light saber: g_w_lghtsbr06 *Long Sword: g_w_lngswrd01 *Krath War Blade: g_w_lngswrd02 *Naga Sadow's Poison Blade: g_w_lngswrd03 *Blue short light saber: g_w_shortsbr01 *Red short light saber: g_w_shortsbr02 *Green short light saber: g_w_shortsbr03 *Yellow short light saber: g_w_shortsbr04 *Purple short light saber: g_w_shortsbr05 *Short Sword: g_w_shortswrd01 *Massassi Brand: g_w_shortswrd02 *Teta's Blade: g_w_shortswrd03 *VibroSword: g_w_vbroswrd01 *Krath Dire Sword: g_w_vbroswrd02 *Sith Tremor Sword: g_w_vbroswrd03 *Echani Foil: g_w_vbroswrd04 *Bacca's Ceremonial Blade: g_w_vbroswrd05 *Bacca's Ceremonial Blade (Requires: Melee, Critical Strike, Flurry) *Attack Mod +5, +1-6 Electric: g_w_vbroswrd06 *Bacca's Ceremonial Blade (Requires: Melee, Critical Strike, Flurry) *Attack Mod +5, +1-8 Electric: g_w_vbroswrd07 *Bacca's Ceremonial Blade (Requires: Melee, Critical Strike, Flurry) *Attack Mod +5, +2-12 Electric: g_w_vbroswrd08 *Advanced Stabilizer Gloves: g1_i_gauntlet01 *Advanced Senseory Implant: g1_i_implant301 *Advanced Bio-Stabilizer Implant: g1_i_implant302 *Advanced Combat Implant: g1_i_implant303 *Advanced Alacrity: g1_i_implant304 *Advanced Bio-Stabilizer Mask: g1_i_mask01 *Guardian of the Force: g1_w_dblsbr001 *Mantle of the Force: g1_w_dblsbr002 *Guardian of the Force: g1_w_lghtsbr01 *Mantle of the Force: g1_w_lghtsbr02 *Guardian of the Force: g1_w_shortsbr01 *Mantle of the Force: g1_w_shortsbr02 Implants Class 1: g_i_implant101 - Cardio Package g_i_implant102 - Response Package g_i_implant103 - Memory Package Implants Class 2: g_i_implant201 - Biotech Package g_i_implant202 - Retinal Combat Implant g_i_implant203 - Nerve Enhancement Package Implants Class 3: g_i_implant301 - Bavakar Cardio Package g_i_implant302 - Bavakar Reflex Enhancement Package g_i_implant303 - Bavakar Memory Chip g_i_implant304 - Bio-Antidote Package g_i_implant305 - Cardio Power System g_i_implant306 - Gordulan Reaction System g_i_implant307 - Navaradon Regenerator g_i_implant308 - Sith Regenerator g_i_implant309 - Beemon Package g_i_implant310 - Cyber Reaction System g1_i_implant301 - Advanced Senseory Implant g1_i_implant302 - Advanced Bio-Stabilizer Implant g1_i_implant303 - Advanced Combat Implant g1_i_implant304 - Advanced Alacrity Masks: g_i_mask01 - Light-scan Visor g_i_mask02 - Motion Detection Goggles g_i_mask03 - Bothan Perception Visor g_i_mask04 - Verpine Ocular Enhancer g_i_mask05 - Bothan Sensory Visor g_i_mask06 - Vacuum Mask g_i_mask07 - Sonic Nullifiers g_i_mask08 - Aural Amplifier g_i_mask09 - Advanced Aural Amplifier g_i_mask10 - Neural Band g_i_mask11 - Verpine Headband g_i_mask12 - Breath Mask g_i_mask13 - Teta's Royal Band g_i_mask14 - Sith Mask g_i_mask15 - Stabilizer Mask g_i_mask16 - Interface Band g_i_mask17 - Demolitions Sensor g_i_mask18 - Combat Sensor g_i_mask19 - Stealth Field Enhancer g_i_mask20 - Stealth Field Reinforcement g_i_mask21 - Interface Visor g_i_mask22 - Circlet of Saresh g_i_mask23 - Pistol Targeting Optics g_i_mask24 - Heavy Targeting Optics g1_i_mask01 - Advanced Bio-Stabilizer Mask g1_i_mask02 - Medical Interface Visor g1_i_mask03 - Advanced Agent Interface Gauntlets: g_i_gauntlet01 - Strength Gauntlet g_i_gauntlet02 - Eriadu Strength Gauntlets g_i_gauntlet03 - Sith Power Gauntlets g_i_gauntlet04 - Stabilizer Gauntlets g_i_gauntlet05 - Bothan Machinist Gloves g_i_gauntlet06 - Verpine Bond Gauntlets g_i_gauntlet07 - Dominator Gauntlets g_i_gauntlet08 - Karaken Gauntlets g_i_gauntlet09 - Infilitrator Gloves g1_i_gauntlet01 - Advanced Stabilizer Gloves Shields: g_i_frarmbnds01 - Energy Shield g_i_frarmbnds02 - Sith Energy Shield g_i_frarmbnds03 - Arkanian Energy Shield g_i_frarmbnds04 - Echani Shield g_i_frarmbnds05 - Mandalorian Melee Shield g_i_frarmbnds06 - Mandalorian Power Shield g_i_frarmbnds07 - Echani Dueling Shield g_i_frarmbnds08 - Yusanis' Dueling Shield g_i_frarmbnds09 - Verpine Prototype Shield Clothes: g_a_clothes01 - Clothing g_a_clothes02 - Clothing Variant 2 g_a_clothes03 - Clothing Variant 3 g_a_clothes04 - Clothing Variant 4 g_a_clothes05 - Clothing Variant 5 g_a_clothes06 - Clothing Variant 6 g_a_clothes07 - Clothing Variant 1 g_a_clothes08 - Clothing Variant 7 g_a_clothes09 - Clothing Variant 8 Jedi Robes: g_a_jedirobe01 - Jedi Robe (Brown) g_a_jedirobe02 - Dark Jedi Robe (Black) g_a_jedirobe03 - Jedi Robe (Red) g_a_jedirobe04 - Jedi Robe (Blue) g_a_jedirobe05 - Dark Jedi Robe (Blue) g_a_jedirobe06 - Qel-Droma Robes Jedi Knights Robes: g_a_kghtrobe01 - Jedi Knight Robe (Brown) g_a_kghtrobe02 - Dark Jedi Knight Robe (Black) g_a_kghtrobe03 - Jedi Knight Robe (Red) g_a_kghtrobe04 - Jedi Knight Robe (Blue) g_a_kghtrobe05 - Dark Jedi Knight Robe (Blue) Jedi Masters Robes: g_a_mstrrobe01 - Jedi Master Robe (Brown) g_a_mstrrobe02 - Dark Jedi Master Robe (Black) g_a_mstrrobe03 - Jedi Master Robe (Red) g_a_mstrrobe04 - Jedi Master Robe (Blue) g_a_mstrrobe05 - Dark Jedi Master Robe (Blue) g_a_mstrrobe06 - Darth Revan's Robes (Restricted to Dark) g_a_mstrrobe07 - Star Forge Robes (Restricted to Light) Armor Class 4 (Light): g_a_class4001 - Combat Suit g_a_class4002 - Zabrak Combat Suit g_a_class4003 - Echani Light Armor g_a_class4004 - Cinnagar Weave Armor g_a_class4005 - Massassi Ceremonial Armor g_a_class4006 - Darth Bandon's Fiber Armor g_a_class4007 - Darth Bandon's Fiber Armor g_a_class4008 - Darth Bandon's Fiber Armor g_a_class4009 - Echani Fiber Armor Armor Class 5 (Light): g_a_class5001 - Heavy Combat Suit g_a_class5002 - Bonadan Alloy Heavy Suit g_a_class5003 - Zabrak Battle Armor g_a_class5004 - Zabrak Field Armor g_a_class5005 - Reinforced Fiber Armor g_a_class5006 - Ulic Qel Droma's Mesh Suit g_a_class5007 - Eriadu Prototype Armor g_a_class5008 - Eriadu Prototype Armor g_a_class5009 - Eriadu Prototype Armor g_a_class5010 - Republic Mod Armor g1_a_class5001 - Light Exoskeleton g1_a_class5002 - Baragwin Shadow Armor Armor Class 6 (Medium): g_a_class6001 - Military Suit g_a_class6002 - Echani Battle Armor g_a_class6003 - Cinnagar War Suit g_a_class6004 - Verpine Fiber Mesh g_a_class6005 - Arkanian Bond Armor g_a_class6006 - Exar Kun's Light Battle Suit g_a_class6007 - Davik's War Suit g_a_class6008 - Davik's War Suit g_a_class6009 - Davik's War Suit g1_a_class6001 - Environmental Bastion Armor